


Waking Up

by YsaX64



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsaX64/pseuds/YsaX64
Summary: Hubert discovers the best way of waking up.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the most self-indulgent thing I have ever written. No regrets.

"How rare."

Warmth spread through his body.

"Most days, you are already gone by the time I wake up."

The soft voice – _her_ soft voice murmured close to his ear, coaxing him to wake up with a gentle bite. As Hubert became aware of his surroundings, he mumbled, eyes still closed, "It isn't an easy task."

Edelgard's hands wandered his body, as she chuckled against his skin. His back pressed against her chest – some days they slept entangled, others cuddling, so many days that he lost count. Days of peace.

The very thought made him sigh, his shoulders relaxing as one of her hands found its way lower and lower. Pressing against his taut abdomen as she nibbled the skin of his neck. _I want to touch her as well_ , he thought, his breathing growing heavier as her hand settled just below his navel.

He stirred, trying to move around, but her body tensed, her wandering hands stilled. A warning sign, he thought. Hubert tensed as well, humming a question. Just as finely attuned to him as he was to her, Edelgard answered, her lips brushing on his neck.

"Stay quiet," she murmured, before pressing her lips to his pulse point in a chaste kiss. Her tongue followed soon after, tasting his skin, warm and wet and wanting. "I want to touch you like this."

"As you wish," he answered with a chuckle and she smiled against him, a rush of warmth spreading in his chest.

One of her hands wandered down lower towards his sex and he allowed his head to rest on the pillow. He was not erect, not yet. Hubert was sure that this fact pleased her, if only for the way she gasped as her fingers enveloped him. Tugging, stroking, coaxing him to hardness. Hubert sighed, the pleasure building up as she placed a kiss on his jaw.

"You are so good for me," Edelgard murmured against his skin, squeezing his hardening cock. 

Her voice was a whisper, a puff of air on his shoulder as Hubert kept his position, docile under her mercy. Her compliment sent sizzles all the way down to his toes, leaving sparks in its wake. Days of peace truly had made him spoiled. The wandering thought chided him, but it faded soon after with a twist of her wrist. A soft gasp escaped his throat. 

She gave him one more long stroke before withdrawing her hands, rolling back. Hubert stayed unmoving, unsure of what to do.

The mattress shifted, Hubert felt fingers running from the nape of his neck down his spine, all the way to the small of his back. 

"Turn around."

Her voice was raspier than usual, but Hubert said nothing as he kicked the sheets off, turning around. Adjusting his head on the pillow, Hubert settled in the new position, unused to that vulnerability. Bare before her. It was not the first time, far from it, but still, the lingering insecurity remained. 

Her fingers trailed the line of his jaw, her thumb brushing his bottom lip. Not demanding, no, but even then he parted his lips, inviting her to do as she wished. She sighed, teasing for a moment longer before letting her hand fall away. Edelgard was beautiful, just as bare as he was, her breasts moving with every breath, her hair draped over her like a silky curtain. 

Without a word, she nestled on his side and Hubert pulled her closer, letting her head rest on his shoulder. In response, she brushed her calf on his inner thigh as he parted his legs, drawing a low moan out of him. 

"You are really cute like this, you know?"

Cute?

"Few would dare to call me cute, especially in our position," Hubert chuckled, his eyes averted to the ceiling. 

"True. I suppose there are other words that could fit. Like handsome, if it pleases you."

His heart jumped in his chest. She couldn't be serious, but she was. Compliments were never thrown his way carelessly, not when he was the unscrupulous advisor to Emperor Edelgard. The same way, Edelgard never tossed around praise for the sake of doing so, she always had a reason.

When she praised him, it was always intense, this certainty that she meant what she said, even though Edelgard couldn't possibly think that he was _handsome_. And that much was enough to make the blood rush to his cheeks, his heartbeat careening.

"I suppose it is better than cute," he hissed, voice strained. The understatement of the century. 

She hummed a positive response, her fingers tracing his collarbone. Hubert almost would say that she was purposefully avoiding his sex, but the way her inner thigh brushed his cock told him otherwise. 

"Hubert, I'd like to try something."

Oh?

His fingers caressed her shoulder, tracing lazy circles as he leaned in, pressing a kiss on her head.

"What is it?"

Her hand wandered lower, caressing his pectoral. Her fingers wandered, stroking the sparse fine hair of his chest, little more than a tuft. Keeping his breath even, Hubert waited for her response.

"We've talked about this before." A pause. "I would like to edge you."

The very thought made him shiver with anticipation. 

"I would be happy to oblige," he whispered in response, trying to hide the way his cock twitched. Of course, it was hard to do so when her inner thigh was so close. Edelgard smiled, one of her fingers finding his nipple, circling with her nail.

"You are very eager, aren't you?" 

He let out a whimper – so uncharacteristic of him – but otherwise didn't move, letting her toy with him as she deemed fit. Her breasts pressed against his side, her hand wandering lower, her calf brushing his leg. He didn't even need to look at her to notice that she was smiling. 

"Tell me when you're close. I would hate to ruin this for you inadvertently."

"You won't. I'm sure of it."

Her hand trailed lower, following the invisible line that bisected his body. How very cruel of her to tease and then unhurriedly drag her fingers, letting him feel every touch. A smile formed on his lips before he could help it, knowing that there was even more waiting for him. Edelgard laughed in response.

"Still, I would prefer if you said it. After all, I'm going to toy with you for a while."

Did she have any idea how happy he was being used as her toy like that? Regardless, Hubert understood her point of view, especially when she was teasing him, tracing his hip bone while waiting for his response. 

"Very well."

His tone was more strained than he would have liked but it was good enough. Her hand moved with purpose, drawing lower, her fingers curled softly around his balls. She squeezed, a tinge of pain soon followed by a rush of warm pleasure. Eyes closed, Hubert tilted his head back on the pillow. Lips parted, letting her toy with him as she wished. 

Drawing her fingers across the underside of his cock, all the way from the base to the tip. Up and down, caressing with her palm. Wandered, using two fingers to pull on the sensitive skin of the tip. Hubert's breathing deepened, his muscles contracted, the knot at the base of his cock tightened as the pleasure built up.

But he had to hold on, that was half the fun. Edelgard nuzzled on his chest, this mute affection as she slid her fist along his shaft. Slow, but it allowed him to keep his eyes closed, sighing as he relaxed in the pillow. 

"It's all good," she said, voice half-muffled by his chest. "I will take care of you. You can relax."

How primal it was to feel such a rush of warmth because of one small reassurance. He wasn't asking for it, but she knew that he wanted, couldn't possibly ignore the way he whimpered in response. Even his muscles seemed to respond to her, part of his tension leaving him, letting her pump his cock.

Not slow but not fast, just keeping her pace. It was good, it felt good to let her touch him, it felt even better when she murmured praise to him. Not that he would admit it out loud, both out of pride and out of the underlying suspicion that she knew all too well how her words affected him.

The crescendo kept building and he was drawing closer, his mind focused on the sensation, her fingers firmly wrapped around his cock, the friction, the gentle strength of her grip–

"I'm close."

And she instantly let go of him. His body tensed in protest, even his muscles contracted, begging for release. A few seconds passed before he exhaled, barely noticing that he had been holding his breath. Once his body relaxed again, Hubert opened his eyes. 

Edelgard was propped up in one elbow, her eyes wide, focused on his face. Her hand was splayed on his chest. They stared at each other for a few seconds, unmoving, until her lips curled up, fondness gleaming in her expression as she rubbed his taut stomach, as one would do to a cat.

"Very good," she murmured, her violet eyes never leaving his. "You were perfect."

If he wasn't before, now Hubert was sure that he was blushing all the way up to the tip of his ears.

"You usually aren't this talkative," he remarked, avoiding the subject. It was better than admitting that he might come untouched if she continued to talk like that.

"True, but I wanted to give you a reward for letting me torture you like this."

Ah, so she knew all along. 

"What you do is hardly torture."

She merely chuckled in response, putting an end to the conversation by drawing her hand across his stomach, caressing the dark hair trailing downwards. Pliant under her touch, Hubert let his arms relaxed on his sides. 

Edelgard hummed an approval. She didn't even give time for the sensation to fade away before taking him in her grip again. Now with purpose, steady strokes that send sizzles up his spine, picking up where they had left it. 

The haze of pleasure clouded his mind, it was primal and demanding, but they had time, for the first time in so long they had time, and Hubert wanted to draw it out. Breathing deeply, so his body would keep the same steady pace. 

She caressed the tip with a thumb, playing with the slit briefly, but enough to draw a low moan out of him. Increased her pace in response, pressed her rosy lips together as if struggling to keep herself in check. Hubert's eyes idly wandered her frame, noticing how she was pressing her legs together, creating friction for herself–

"Enough."

She let go. This time, he couldn't help but grunt, tensing his body to avoid the rising orgasm. One, two, three seconds. His knuckles white gripping at the sheets. Deep breaths. It was all right.

The next thing he knew, Edelgard was sitting with her legs crossed, rubbing his thigh. There was a spark of lust flaring behind her violet eyes, it reminded him of the purple flames of dark magic, but warmer, more intense.

"Very good," she murmured, gripping his thigh with a hint of possessiveness. "You are such a good boy."

His traitorous heart wanted to jump out of his chest at the smaller of compliments as if he was a dog waiting to be pet! The worst part was that it was electric and it was true, he enjoyed it so much. Hubert reached the conclusion, amidst the haze of pleasure and the tightness of his body, that he would do anything to hear her praising him again.

"Sit up."

A soft, but imposing order. He obeyed, fumbling with the sheets to lean back on the headboard, the pillows settling on his back. Edelgard nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips, eyes half-lidded. She slid closer to him, her small frame curled next to him. 

Her hands wandered up and down his torso. She placed a kiss on his neck, trailing up. With so little, he was already gasping, sensitive in ways he normally wasn't. Her lips lingered near his earlobe, her hot breath sending shivers up his spine.

"Touch yourself," she murmured, followed soon by a gentle bite. His brow furrowed. He couldn't possibly have heard that right.

"What?"

Her hand cupped his jaw as she pulled back, gently turning his face to his. Her lips were curled up, a wary look in her eyes.

"I merely want to see how you pleasure yourself, if only shortly." A pause, she pressed her lips, shifted her legs. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. But I would love to see how gorgeous you are touching yourself."

How was he supposed to deny her when every little compliment was as intense as the crack of a whip, sending a jolt of satisfaction across his body. Taking advantage of her situation, she kissed him, her lips gentle but demanding, taking possession of him. 

When they parted, Edelgard withdrew her hands, giving him some space. He gulped hard, feeling her gaze burn his skin.

"I hope this is satisfactory for you," he mumbled, straightening his back and looking down at his cock. Angrily flushed, painfully hard and throbbing even untouched.

At first, Hubert merely rubbed his inner thighs with his hands, probing his own sensitiveness. Edelgard hummed an approval.

"This is very good," she murmured, senseless, soothing, searing praise. "You're such a good boy for me, Hubert. So, so good and it's all for me. It's flattering, to be honest."

She followed with a giddy little laugh, one that made his toes curl. Hubert closed his eyes, trying to keep his breath steady. Everything ached, it was demanding, it was primal and it was so liberating. In his mind, there were no more thoughts of Empires and taxes and duty, just Edelgard and the pursuit of pleasure.

His fingers curled around his balls and he let out a groan. It was all so much and he wanted to just pump his cock until he came, hard and fast. But no, not when Edelgard was looking at him intently, murmuring some senseless praise that he couldn't quite make sense of amidst his sensitiveness but that felt reassuring and soothing and everything he needed. 

He squeezed, knowing that he wanted to chase this pleasure just a little higher. 

"Very good," she murmured, a little breathless herself. 

His eyes darted back to her, out of instinct since she spoke to him and–

And she was touching herself.

Edelgard had slipped her hand between her legs, her legs parted as she stroked her clit and he could _see_ how wet she was, how much she wanted, how much she was pleased with him. A shaky moan escaped his throat, his other hand stroked his cock. Once, twice, thrice until it was just too much, too close and he had to let go, flexing his fingers.

She slipped one finger inside. 

"Go on."

More than a little breathless, she rested her head on his shoulder, her chest heaving as she panted. He obeyed, taking her command as approval to continue. Stroking faster than before, he was chasing his pleasure, gasping with every–

"Slower," she hissed and he could see as she inserted a second finger. 

He obeyed, his strokes painfully slow, doing nothing to diminish the heat pooling in his lower abdomen. A shaky whimper escaped his lips. Everything felt oversensitive, especially when he could see her touching herself, pressing her palm against her clit, her hips moving for more friction–

Hubert squeezed the base of his cock, keeping his breath even and tensing his muscles, just so he could hold on to it. No release. He let out an involuntary whimper, his body demanding more but he couldn't give in, not yet, not until she said so.

"Edelgard," he muttered, voice gruffer than usual. "Please…"

Hubert trailed off, his attention drawn to the way she was touching herself, one hand toying with her breasts, the other between her thighs. Her breath hitched, he thought she came, but no, she pulled back her hand, her body stilling.

For a moment, the only sound was the pair's heavy breathing, as they both tried to gather some of their composure. Until she spoke up first.

"Good boy, Hubert. I think you deserve a reward." She gave his taut stomach a pat. "Lie down."

Docile as he was, Hubert obeyed, shifting in order to lie down with his head resting on the pillow. The mattress shifted. And Edelgard straddled his hips, hovering over him. Out of instinct, his hands found her thighs, tracing circles with his thumbs. She was gorgeous. 

His brain, hazy with pleasure, could barely think about anything else. He didn't even have words for it anymore, his eloquence failing him. She was just beautiful, the way her breasts swayed as she moved, her thighs pressing his waist, her hands splayed across his chest.

"You're so gorgeous." He let out a giddy laugh, noticing the faint tinge of pink in her cheeks. It was so unusual for him to let himself be free like that but, oh, it felt _right._ "I can't even believe this. All of this."

She laughed in response, carefree, taken over by the same intoxicated giddiness. 

"I'm the one supposed to be praising you, I'll have you know."

He rubbed her thighs, feeling her tense muscles as she hovered over him. Humming a response, Hubert raised an eyebrow. At that point, he had formed some witty comeback involving _you're just as excited as I am_ and _just get to it_ but whatever he planned to say got cut off by a moan as she lowered her body.

"You feel so _good_ ," she mumbled, maybe not even aware that she had said it out loud, but Hubert heard it and his whole body trembled.

He threw his head back in the pillow, leaving behind all sense of shame as another shaky whimper escaped his lips. So wet and warm, clenching around him. His back arched and, for half a second, he feared he'd just came right there. White dots peppered his vision as she shifted slightly, taking her time, using him as a pleasure toy.

He didn't care, even less when she started grinding along him. It was maddening, to feel the pleasure taking over him and he couldn't resist it, not when she was panting, her breasts swaying as she moved.

"Edelgard–" His grave voice got cut off by a grunt as beads of sweat ran down his temple. "I'm close."

He was already bracing himself, not sure he could resist it if she left him, but all she did was smirk, taking a few seconds to answer.

"It's all right. You can come for me."

This was all he needed. It was everything he needed, _everything_. He gripped her thighs, thrusting up with abandon, just for the sheer primal need of taking and being taken. Edelgard responded the same, with a grunt that sounded suspiciously like a growl, riding him with the same overwhelming need.

He could barely think, all that was left was instinct and the vague notion that she was saying something, something good, reassuring, soothing, that sent trails of fire under his skin. Hubert wouldn't last long, not like this, but he wanted to see her–

Her fingers dug on his chest, her nails leaving little crescent marks as her movements became more erratic, grinding madly along with him. Her face tightened, her nose scrunched up, her brow furrowed in tension as a grunt escaped her lips. At the same time, Hubert's hands found her hips and he thrust up, rougher than usual but it paid off.

Her movements faltered, her back arching and _she clenched around him_. Some rough mixture of his name and curse words escaped her lips as she leaned forward, but he could barely _listen,_ he just needed–

Hubert stilled, his whole body tense, and it was the lightning before the thunder. Release came crashing down on him like a wave, flooding his body with pleasure. His vision flashed white, he could barely think – there was _nothing_ to think. He pulsed, throbbing as he spilled himself inside of her. If he had moaned or screamed, he couldn't tell. 

As Hubert drifted back to the land of the living, Edelgard nestled in his chest, her chest heaving as she panted. The sight brought a lazy smile to his lips. 

"The day barely started and we are already tired."

She laughed, a sound like a bell that soothed his mind.

"And you didn't even take your morning coffee yet. Was it a bad idea?"

He laughed too, intoxicated in the haze of his afterglow. At the same time, he embraced her, pressing her closer to his chest as if to just feel her weight, the warmth of her and convince himself that it had all been real and not some wet dream. Pressing a kiss to her head, Hubert dared to smile a bit more.

"I would never complain about getting tired like this, even at the expense of my coffee."

She smirked, pulling herself up just enough to press a chaste kiss on his lips. He would never, ever complain about waking up like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
